Thunder Storms
by SweetFunnySmily
Summary: I think i had fell in love with thunder storms" she said listening to the rain "Why? You hate thunder storms ever since u were a kid."
1. Chapter 1

"WHATTTTT!!!!!!! You just agree and didn't even think about it?!" A Native American girl yelled.

"Oh c'mon Taylor, it's not a big deal! Besides, he's a hot guy" said another girl with blonde hair.

"Sharpay! She hasn't even met him!!! Let alone marry him!!!" She said

"Oh come on!! Who in this planet doesn't know him? He's like the hottest man on earth!!"

"But he's a playboy!!! He practically had women in his bed every day!!!!""And not the same women I might add!!! And I think those women practically throw themselves to him!!! "

"Oh come on!! Who cares? As long as he's cute . "

"Tell me you're gonna marry him not because he's hot, Gabs"

"Of course not !!! I don't even know him!! " Replied the brunette

"Then the reason is? " asked Sharpay the blonde girl. The brunette didn't reply, she just simply toss a letter on her bed. Taylor picked up the letter then opened it and began to read it with Sharpay. After they finished reading the letter, both of them look at her unsure what to say.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean it's your grandfather's wish, not yours"

3 girls was sitting in a coffee shop, each of them had a cup of coffee in their hands.

"I know you wanna fulfill his wishes and you want him to be happy but don't you think he will not be happy if you are not happy?"

"Tay, I know you want me to be happy and find true love but my Grandpa is dead 5 years ago and this is his only wish I can't be so selfish! In fact I've already promise grandpa so I must keep my promise!"

"But that's like when your 5!!! I can't believe your grandpa had made you promise your future that time!!!"

Gabriella sighed and glance out the window. She love her grandpa and she thinks he's the only one who love her. Her mom and dad had divorced when she's 5 years old, and from that day onwards she stayed with her grandpa. Her grandpa had no company since her grandma's death, so to him Gabriella is the only one he had. She would give up everything for him, even her own happiness and future.

"I think your grandpa had made the perfect choice Gabriella!!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What?! " Taylor asked surprised

"He must have knew that you won't have boyfriend and you will be alone, so he chose the perfect husband for you!!" she finished with a smile on her face, surely she would want to marry him if she was Gabriella.

"you got the point Shar! But I still don't think that she should marry him"

"do too!!!"

"do not!!"

"do too!!!"

"do not!!"

"OK STOP!" Gabriella shouted at them earning a few glance from the other customers. Both girls immediately fell silent. To assure her friends she said "I will marry him ,willingly and like Sharpay said, I probably would never find a boyfriend so if I marry him maybe ,I won't be alone for the rest of my life. If we can't get along them we can just divorce no big deal. Now drop this topic!"

Both of them nodded and immediately talked about shopping and fashion. she sighed ,happy that her friends finally stop worrying about her . Actually she said those thing to them is just to stop them from worrying, but the truth is she had a plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**thnx so much for reviewing Xzanessa4lifeX !!!!!! your the reason i'm updating!!!! wish you can review again!!! and i hope you like this chapter!  
******

"URRGGHHH!" she shouted as she threw a pillow over her head she just had a meeting with the family that will soon become her family. And she also met her fiancée. He was like everything Taylor said only worse he's a horny and spoiled play boy who can get anything he wants. She quickly change into something comfy and slip into her bed. She wore a simple sweat shirt and a pair of jeans to the meeting, thinking that maybe her fiancée will look at her and thinks she is not any better than those girls who throw themselves to him and call off the wedding and she'll tell her grandpa he's the one who call off the wedding so she didn't broke her promise, unfortunately he didn't.

"How am I gonna marry him?" she said to herself. Ever since she was little she wished to have a man of her dreams, a man that love her not only because of her looks or her brains but also her personality. She knows that many guy only like girl with good looks, unfortunately her fiancée is one of the kind.

"Looks like there's only one solution left!!" she said before throwing a pillow over her face again not wanting to think of the wedding.

"So you really gonna marry her?" the guy with wild hair asked throwing the basketball to him.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Well if you marry someone who's pretty , attractive and beautiful and can take over your grandpa's restaurant will you do it?"

"of course man! Wait…you said she's pretty? Attractive? Beautiful? You never said a girl is pretty before! Not even all those girls you dated before, so she must be a goddess!!"

"Yeah she is very very beautiful…..and she didn't even wore make up and she just dress in sweats."

"So what's her name Troy?"

"Gabriella Montez…..Even her name sounds beautiful"

"Well then you are a lucky man!!!" he said laughing then quickly grab the ball and make a rebound.

"Well I'm not sure Chad…."

"What'cha mean?"

"Well she didn't wore make up at the meeting and she just wore sweats …"

"Yo man!! Get straight to the point!!!"

Troy Bolton sighed "I dunno I just felt like she don't like me and she did that on purpose so that I won't like her."

"Yo think about it man, if she don't wanna marry you then why won't she just call off the wedding?"

Troy stopped playing basketball and turned to his friend wit


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing guys!!!! You know when I wrote the first chapter I thought that no one will actually read it or let alone review but look what happen now!!! Thanks again and from next week onwards I won't update often because I have school but don't worry!! I will try to update at least once 2 week!!!  
** .

Gabriella stepped out of the limo and suddenly gasped at the sight of her and her new husband's new house."This is where I'll be living?"she ask Troy who's staring at her as soon as he got out the limo. She blushed at the sudden attention from him while he answered her "Yeah…" without even thinking, because his mind is thinking about how cute when she blushes. Their wedding just ended an hour ago and Troy still can't keep his eyes off her just like what he did when they're at the meeting. He still remembered clearly about the wedding and it feels like it happened only 1 minutes ago. He still remember how beautiful she is in the wedding gown when she walk down the aisle and how she sway her hips when she walk and how bright is her smile although he know it's a fake smile.

"Really!!! I'll be living in a bungalow!!!" she exclaimed and began jumping up and down.

He chuckled causing her to stop jumping embarrassed. "No! keep on jumping….it's cute when you jump." This time causing her to blush. "Why don't I give you a tour in the house?" she nodded following him into the house.

"Oh my gosh! I'm living in a palace!!!" she exclaimed causing him to laugh.

"No it's just a bungalow."

"Are you kidding? A bungalow with karaoke room, swimming pool, a huge garden, a pond , game room, library and…and a whole lot more!!! All we need is maid and guards and this would be a palace!!!"

He chuckled again."Actually we got 6 maids in this house…"

"What!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And a gardener, a cook"

"OH MY GOSH!!!!"

"And you're the mistress in this house"

"Oh my… I can't believe it!!!"

"Well you can thank me for buy this house which Is specially for you….."

"Well how can I thank you?"She asked jokingly

He smirked causing her want to back away two steps once she saw his devious smirk but before she could even back away 1 step she saw his handsome face move closer and closer to her's then she felt his mouth on her mouth causing her to freeze then melt. He kissed her so gently and passionately causing her to want him more .

Suddenly she push him off as if he's a fire.

"I can't believe you did that!!!" She said after realizing what he's doing.

He just simply looked at her confused of what she's saying

"I can't believe you have my first and second kiss!!! And even if I'm married to you doesn't mean that you can kiss me whenever you like!" she finished angrily.

"Wait first off, your first and second kiss? Wait hold that first. Second we're married that means I have rights to kiss you!"

"Without my permission you can't kiss me! And I know that you're a rich and handsome and practically every girl will throw themselves to you but I'm not like those girls!

"Well you seemed to be enjoying the kiss…"

"I do not!" She lied, but she had to blame him though for he's such a good kisser.

"you lied." He said amused

"You know what, forget it!!!"She said began to storm out until she felt a strong arm around her waist pushing her pulling her back until her back hit the wall and trap her with his hand.

"Let me go!"she shouted, struggling to get free.

"What do you mean I had your first and second kiss?"he asked lowering his head to her neck and began kissing it and inhaling her scent."Does it mean that you never kiss anyone before me?" moving from her neck to her earlobe

"Yes" She said shivering. Why must his lips feel so amazing?!

"So you never dated anyone before?"he ask now moving to her jaw, his lips slightly touching it.

"Of course I did." she said feeling her knees going weak.

"Oh really? How many ?" he ask amused, now slightly kissing her jaw .

"5" she said breathing unevenly.

He smiled knowing he had effect on her."So they didn't try to kiss you?"his lips move to her chin also kissing it slightly, he wanna see how much effect he had on her.

"They did but when we're about to kiss I pushed him away." she said his touch is so wonderful that made her melt.

"Because their hands will move to my hump just before our lips touch." She said thinking _control yourself!!!_

"I see, then why didn't you push me away? "he asked kissing her cheek and was about to kiss her lips when she suddenly pushing him away saying "Because you didn't touch my humps but now I know your actually as horny as them." She said pointing to his 'tent' and began to walk away before he called after her "You know you can't resist me, or else you would actually push me away when I first kiss your neck."

She didn't turn around but in her mind she's thinking _**he's actually right what can I do to resist him? **_Suddenly something pop to her head as she quickly head to the library.

He chuckled. "I had a huge effect on her." He mumbled to himself "Once again no one can resist the Troy Bolton charm" he said proud of himself. "And she don't even know what she got herself into."


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys!! i think this would be the last chapter i'll be updating this week, and from next week onwards i'll only be updating once a week. Hope you enjoy it and please review!!! Tell me what'cha think!! and sorry if you don't like this chapter.**

"I want you to sign this." She said holding out a piece of paper full of writings to him.

He was watching TV when she suddenly give him the paper with a half smile on her face.

Confused he began to read the paper."So we have to separate rooms, and we don't need to care about each other's life, and….Whoa whoa whoa! Why do you want me to sign this?"

"Because I don't like you."

"But I thought you marry me willingly."

"Yes, I marry you willingly because of my grandpa and that doesn't mean that we had to do what married couples do! And I know you did not marry me willingly." she said not sure if she guessed correctly.

"How do you know that." he said hiding a smile knowing that she lied. He had agree to marry her after his grandpa told him he'll let him take over the restaurant. So that means no one force him to marry her.

"You don't need to know that, just sign the paper." She said getting impatient.

"What if I don't sign it?"

"I'll divorce with you."

"Hmmm….."

"Ok I'll sign it…." He said solemnly.

"Good!" she said feeling happy.

"Only if you allow me to add a few more rules." He said with a smug look on his face

"Let's hear'em out." She sighed

"We have to act like we love each other in front of our maids, gardener and cook, Ohh and our parents and any other people who think we love each other." He said looking at her and chuckled.

"Why ?" She asked not really wanna agree with him.

"Because my grandpa certainly won't be happy if he knows we do not love each other, and probably will not let me take over his restaurant. " Which is true, his grandpa let him take over the restaurant only because he wants him to marry her.

"Then why must we act in front of those maids, gardener and cook?" She ask with an unhappy look on her face.

"Because my grandpa knows all of them and will probably ask them about our relationship." Which is a lie, he is the one who hire them so his grandpa knows nothing about them.

She thought for awhile before she finally said "Deal! I'll go type another one."

"It's ok you don't need to type it, after all I won't break my promise." He said with a smile on his face. Everything is going to be fine, or at least he hope so!


	5. Chapter 5

"Troy, you okay?" Chad asked while sipping his drink. They were at a pub which is where they will go every night to hang out.

"Damn Chad! You've asked me 'are you okay' for at least 6 times already tonight! " He said frustrated while watching a couple dancing.

"But I'm just amazed!!! It's the first time you didn't get laid!!!! Usually you get laid twice a day!!!!" he said with a shock look on his face.

He chuckled."Well I'll take that as a compliment."

"Is she the one who change you?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." He said smirked "I think someone's in love…" he said teasing.

"Dude I'm not know about that, but I know that she's really attractive…." He said thinking of her.

"So does she like you?"

"I don't think so, she even made me sign something."

"What kind of things?"

"You know separate rooms, don't need to care about each other's life, don't need to do what couples do….you know?"

"She's the first women who can avoid you!"

"I know, but not for long…" Troy said with a charming smile on his face. "After all I know I had effect on her."  
.

Gabriella was sitting on a couch in the living room reading a book while one of the maids is sweeping the floor when she heard the sound of front door open.

"Mr. Bolton" The maid greeted, while a handsome guy walked to Gabriella's direction.

"Hey babe…" he said pressing his lips to her forehead.

She was too shock to move, _**babe? When did he call me babe? And what's up with the kiss?**_ Her mind was thinking while looking up at him with a confused expression.

He noted her confused expression and said "Remember we promised each other." Motioning to the maid.

She remembered about those promise and began to act like they're a couple.

"Hey BABE…you look um…tired, why don't cha go sleep." She acted fakely.

"Aren't you gonna sleep WITH ME too?" he asked smiling cheekily.

"No, I wanna finish this chapter before I go to sleep , so I think you should sleep first." She said sending him a warning look.

"It's ok I'm not tired, I'll wait for you." He said while he sat beside her.

"No, I think you should go to sleep first." She said a little annoyed.

"I'll wait for you."

She sighed knowing that he won't change his find, so she continued reading her book.

Sitting beside her, his arm slowly circled her waist, then he began to observe her. she got the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, with a pair of long curly lashes. Then his eyes drop to her cute nose then her soft mouth and her pink cheeks observing them, Why can a women be so beautiful?

He thinks while kissing her temples, then slowly moved to her forehead, then move to her head kissing it and smelling her hair while his hand was playing with her finger.

Gabriella's head slowly rested on his shoulder while reading her book. She felt so comfortable while he was cuddling with her kissing her and playing with her hand that she didn't notice he fell asleep.

"OK I'm done." She said shutting the book. Only to be responded by silence. She turned her head slightly to see that he had fall asleep with his head resting on her head.

"And you said you're not tired!" she whispered loudly. "Now what am I going to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!!!hope you like it!!!**

"Urg…" he said. His eyes flutter open and saw the beautiful brunette is sleeping in his arms.

"Morning pretty." He whispered not wanting to wake her up and kissed her temple before he finally realized they're at the living room. Unfortunately the kiss made her stirred.

"Why are we in the living room?" he asked himself trying to remember what happened last night. "on 3 .a.m in the morning?" he added looking at his watch.

"Because 'Mr. I'm not tired' fell asleep on me and he's too heavy for me to lift off so we ended up sleeping on this couch. " She replied in a sleepy voice. _**SHE'S SO CUTE!!!!**_ He thought.

"Ohh… does 'Mr. I'm not tired' made your sleep uncomfortable?" he asked in a children voice.

She nodded her head (which was still resting on his shoulder) like a child and added "His stupid head was so heavy that made my neck hurt." She said half sleeping.

"Oh…poor baby, well then let 'Mr. I'm not tired ' make the rest of your sleep comfortable." He said lifting the brunette who already drifted off to sleep in bridal style, then carry her to her bedroom and put her gently on the bed.

"have a sweet dream." He said to her as he threw covers over her and kissed her forehead. Then he also fell asleep beside her.  
.

Gabriella's eyes flutter open and wince at her painful neck.

"Why are my neck feels so painful?" she asked herself completely forgot what happened last night, when she saw a figure sleeping beside her.

"AHHHH!!!!" She screamed which caused him to shot up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!" She asked the now wide awake man who's now sitting beside her, while checking to see if her clothes are still on.

"Because last night we both fell asleep on the couch and I *yawn* brought you back to your room. " he said in a sleepy voice.

" Really? Then why don't you sleep in your own room?" she asked not believe that he'll be so kind.

"Because I'm very tired to so I sorta just fell asleep in your bedroom" he said sheepishly.

"Well then, thank you for bringing me to my room, that's very kind of you." she said sincerely "So can you please go out now because I had to get change for work or I'll be late."

"Well I don't mind watching you change." He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"But I do. Now get your horny butt out of my room before I kick you out!" she said getting impatient.

"If you insist." He said and lazily heading to the door."But are you sure you don't wanna thank me by letting me watch you change?" he asked with a devious smile on his face which caused him to be pushed out of the room by her.

"Once a horny person, always a horny person." She said and began to change for work.


	7. Chapter 7

hope you like it!!!! please review!!!!

"Um…one cup of mocha please." She said to the waiter. She had just finish working and decided to meet Sharpay and Taylor at the coffee shop and then go shopping.

"Here you go miss." After saying her thanks she began to sip her mocha. _**What took those two so long?**_ Her mind thought. Because she got nothing to do she immediate thought about what happened last night when she's reading on the couch. How he kiss he cheek, temple and forehead made her smile.

"Oh someone's in a good mood!" Sharpay said once she arrived the coffee shop and saw her smiling to herself.

"Is it because of the boy?" Taylor asked as both of them sat down beside Gabriella."Did you finally like him?"

She sighed and then shrugged "I don't know….sometimes he's very sweet then he become a jerk, and then he become sweet again then he become jerk again!"

"so that means you like him?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know….i get comfortable when he's around and I let him kiss me more than 10 times in 2 days!!" she exclaimed then she took a sip of her mocha.

"WHAT MORE THAN 10 TIMES!!! IN 2 DAYS!!! Gabs, you never let anyone kiss you before!!!" Sharpay said loudly feeling really surprised.

"When did he kiss you?"

"And where?"

"And how?"

"Is it good?"

"Do you like it?"

"Did he say anything after he kissed you…." The girls started asking at once.

She sighed sometimes best friends can be a little irritating.

"finally I'm home." She said to herself as she entered her room. After she refused to tell them about the details, how she liked it and what a good kisser he is , they keep on begging her to tell them until she finally tell them, _**What's so important of the details anyway?**_ She asked herself.

She throw those shopping bags to the floor and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After she had showered and dressed she began to unpack her shopping bags that's when she heard thunder cracking.

"Oh no…this is not gonna be good!" she said to herself with a horrified look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

thnx for reviewing!!! hope you like it!!!

"Troy…" _**strange….why did I heard Gabriella calling my name? I must be dreaming but it sounds sooooooooooo good on her lips…**_

"Troy…." He open his eyes and saw Gabriella starring at him with a horrified expression on her face. _**So I'm not dreaming!!! My name sounds really good on her lips!!!**_

"Gabriella?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "What'cha doing here?"

"Umm…that is…uh…can I sleep with you?"she asked with a scared expression on her face.

"SLEEP with ME?! Are you sure?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes…NO!!! I mean normal sleep not have sex!!!" she said quickly.

"Oh ok yeah sure" he said and shifted a little and let her sleep in the other side of the bed.

She quickly dive in the bed before another thunder cracked and burry head her head in the pillow with her body tense and shaky.

Troy noticed her body was shaking, he gently reach out and pull her into his embrace."Ella… Are you ok? Why are you shaking? Why are you so tensed?" he asked worried moving his hands up and down her thighs soothing her.

"N…no I'm n…not o..k." she said in a trembling voice.

"Shhh…it's ok….tell me what's up." He said in a soothing voice while kissing her temple.

"it's stupid…."

"Tell me…" he urged. He's becoming more and more worried.

"O…k… but d..don't lau…gh at m..me." she said her voice still trembling but her body stop shaking and relaxed by his touch._** his touch is so wonderful…**_

"Ok…"

"I'm a…afraid o..f th…under st..storm" she said ready to be laughed by him. Fortunately he didn't.

"oh…it's ok.." he said one of his hand was moving up and down her thighs while the other hand was picking up her hand and began kissing it. "I'm here…."he pulled her closer to him, kissed each finger gently and still moving his hand up and down his thighs very gently, he's afraid that she'll flinch to his touch.

"I'll protect you….." he kissed her cheek and her forehead.

She simply nodded, she's amazed that she's so comfortable when he's around she love it when he touch her, she felt protected and loved.

"now…close your eyes….don't think about anything….and go to sleep…." He whispered and slowly he leaned down and kiss her on the lips gently with much passion while his hands caress her cheeks. He felt very happy that she didn't pull back. At last he pulled back because lack of air then he kiss on top of her head.

"I'll be here with you…."

Suddenly he felt aroused. He quickly grab a pillow and put it at his private place so that she won't feel it. _**Why do I easily get aroused when I'm near her?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's a little short. plz review!!!!**_

Her eyes flutter opened and look around the room feeling strange that she wasn't in her room, then her gaze fell to those arms around her waist before she finally realized what happened.

She looked at the clock on the side table which is showing 5a.m.

Yawning, she slightly turned a little to face him. Starring at his handsome face she thought _**He's still so handsome when he's sleeping.**_

Brushing away some hair that fall over his face, she thought about the way he caressed her, soothed her and took care of her last night made her slept peacefully at night.

_**How can he be a jerk and a caring person at the same time?**_

Her eyes moved from his closed beautiful eyes to, his cute pointy nose , then to his irresistible lips.

Caressing his cheeks lightly and slowly not wanting to wake him up, she noticed he's smiling in his sleep.

"He's so cute!!!!" She whispered, something made her wanna kiss him, she then give him a peck on his lips when he suddenly stirred.

Quickly, she tugged his hand around her waist pretending she's sleeping.

"So that wasn't a dream…she's really here…" he whispered to himself when he woke up and found her sleeping in his arms.

Pulling her closer slowly, he gave her a sweet kiss before hugging her really tightly. With his face on her neck, he continued his sleep while breathing in her scent.

_**So that's what he's smiling about**_ she thought with a smile and shivers when she felt his breath on her neck.

Snuggling into his embrace she love his warmth on her body.

"Sweet dreams, Troy…" she whispered. Grabbing his hand, she hugged it like a stuffed teddy bear then drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sharpay!!! I told you and Taylor to meet me at the mall today do you forgot?! If you two don't get here in 10 I'll kill you both!!!!!" She speaks into the phone then hung up. She had agreed to go on a date with Troy when she found out she got nothing to wear. And why did she agree to go? Well she didn't…

_**She was in her office typing off the computer when her cell phone rings.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Gabriella…"**_

"_**Troy?"**_

"_**Dinner with me tonight? I'll pick you up at 6?" He said in a rush.**_

"_**Wha…"before she could finish he had hung up on her.**_

"OK, we're here Gabs, what's the rush?" Sharpay said trying to catch a breath.

"Yeah, you sounded like someone's about to die and you're rushing us here to see the person for the last time." Taylor added.

"Because someone's about to die!!" she exclaimed looking at the shock faces.

"Who?!" both of them exclaim.

"Me!!!"

"Why?" and again they both asked in unison

"Because I agree to go on a date with Mr. I'm not tired!!!"

"What!!!" both of them said together.

"Would you two stop that unison thing? That's very irritating !" she said frustrated

"Ok. So you agree to go on a date so what?" asked Taylor feeling confused.

"Yeah… and who's Mr. I'm not tired?"

"I got nothing to wear and I need both of your help." She said walking to a store.

"I guess I know the name of Mr. I'm not tired." Sharpay said smiling.

"You do?"

"Yup, his name must be Mint!!!! Hahahaha….get it? Mint?" She said laughing hard.

Both Gabriella and Taylor looked at her confused. "Mint?"

"You see, **M**r. **I**'m **N**ot **T**ired." She explained patiently.

"Still not funny shar…" Taylor said looking at Gabrialla who's giggling

"And Gabriella love Mint!!!" Exclaimed Sharpay .

"Ok fine, seriously now, Is he Mr. Troy Bolton?" Sharpay ask her eye brow's dancing.

Gabriella immediately stop laughing."How do you know that?"

"Oh come on, we are your best friends! We know that you don't ever dress up to your dates!" Taylor said in a "duh" tone.

"Yup, you will only get dressed up if the date is very important… " she said her eye brow's still dancing.

"Which means…" Taylor started.

"Which means you two have to help me !" She said quickly, dragging them to another boutique. Although she refuse to admit to her best friends but her heart knows that she had a crush on him and like him, but she know he's a playboy, what if he's just fooling around?


	11. Chapter 11

"Gabriella…" he said while kissing her temple.

"Briella…"he called again. "Ella…" _**wait Ella? Hmmm this nickname fits her… **_he thought

"H..uh…" finally she woke up and saw him smiling at her. With a confused look she looked at him and asked "W..what?"

"We have a date in 2 hours, you know?" he said still smiling at her.

"Yeah I still remember…" she said her eye lit suddenly felt heavy.

"Well you better go get ready…" he said gently.

"Ow..kay." She said while yawning.

He smiled _**even when she's yawning she's still so cute.**_

"I think I'll carry you to your room… your too lazy to walk." He said chuckling.

"I'm not lazy…I'm just tired." She said reaching out her hand for him to carry her.

He picked her up bridal style, while her arms cling loosely around his shoulder.

"You're just like a big baby." He whispered.

"yeah, big enough for you to carry." She said dropping her head to his chest.

_**His chest is more comfortable than a pillow!!! **_she thought while snuggling into his chest.

He smiled. _**Every move of her makes her so cute.**_ Finally he reached her room. He put her gently on the bed.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked ready to leave.

_**Yup! Your chest**_ she thought, but she said "No ,thank you." With that he leaved.

5 minutes later, she finally get up and get a shower and brush her teeth. After that , she change into the dress the she bought when she was shopping with Sharpay and Taylor.

Her dress is plain white, the length is just above her knee. Although the dress is plain but when put it on, the dress she wore follow her curve and shows her shape. It's simple and nice.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she applied some make up on. Lastly she wore the necklace that her grandpa gave her on her 18th birthday, its heart shaped with a red jewel on it.

She looked at the clock, it shows 6 p.m. _**right on time **_she thought.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Gabriella are you ready?" a very familiar voice asked

"Yes..." She grabbed her purse ready to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's really short!!! bt i dun really have time!!!! and thnx for reviewing, i'll try to make the next story longer.... and sorry for the wait.  
**_

_**Oh My Fucking God!**_ He thought, once he took in her appearance when she stepped out of her room.

She's not wearing something fancy or glamorous or sexy. But with the white dress and light makeup it shows her personality, her cuteness, her sweetness, her kindness, her pureness, her gorgeousness and her perfectness.

_**She looks like an angel !**_ he thought while starring at her up and down. She looks amazing with her hair down, a matching white purse and a red necklace.

_**The red necklace…I think I saw it somewhere… **_he thought thinking hard while still looking at her.

"Um…do I look ok?" she asked when she noticed him starring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked and began to search her purse for her mirror.

"No…no you just look amazingly beautiful" he said picking up her hand and kissed it.

"thank you…you don't look too bad yourself." She said blushing.

_**She's so cute when she blushes**_. He thought. "Shall we Ms. Amazingly beautiful?" he asked helding out his arm.

"We shall Mr. I'm not tired." She said taking his arm.

"Mint.." she muttered and started giggling silently to herself.

"Oh My GOSH!!!!!" she exclaimed once she stepped out of his black Mercedes.

"Are you serious?""

"We're eating here?"

"Oh My Gosh I can't believe it!!"

He chuckled as he watched her eyes sparks. "Well today is your lucky day." He said leading her into the restaurant.

Once she's inside the restaurant she started observing the restaurant

"Mr. Bolton." One of the workers greeted.

"I would like to have a table for two"

The worker nodded and lead them to a table just beside the window.

Both of them sat down and Gabriella started to observe the Diner again.

The theme colour of the diner is gold and silver, so everything is in gold and silver. Even the floor and ceiling is silver in colour while the wall is gold in colour.

"Wow…this is a little extreme" she said looking at her gold colored plate and her silver colored glass and back to the gold and silver coloured menu.

"that's why this restaurant is called Extreme." He replied chuckling at her amazed expression.

"So lemme guess….this is your restaurant?" she asked while sipping her champagne.

"Smart…" he said smilling.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you owned this place!!!"

"Yeah…and I can't believe there someone as beautiful as you."

She blushed. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop making me blush."

"you're cute when your blushing." He said chuckling. Suddenly the musician start to play a slow song.

"would you like to dance?" helding out his hand.

"Sure…" she said smiling while giving him her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

With her hands on his chest and his arms around her waist they sway to the music.

"I never knew you dance." She said swaying to the music.

"I don't dance often." He said smiling. "I only dance sometimes with my mother."

"But you dance very well…" she said giggling.

"Your not too bad yourself." He replied twirling her.

"Why thank you… I never danced before you know ?"

"Really? Well you're natural at dancing." He said lowering his head to her neck and breath in her scent. They continue to dance to the song until the song ended and their food served right on the time they went back to their table.

"yum…the food taste very good, pity they had to put carrots in it." She said while pushing the carrot aside.

"You don't like carrot?" he asked watching her pushing away her carrot.

"I hate carrot. There's once when I was little I try to eat a piece of carrot but I end up throwing up." She said giggling.

"carrots makes me gag."

He smiled and thought about what she just said _**why do I feel like I heard this story before?**_

"So does that means you're allergic to carrots?" he asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"I guess so." She answered finished her food.

"so are you ready to order dessert?" he asked smiling.

"Yes…I love dessert!" she said flipping through the menu.

"I'd like to eat chocolate éclair." She said.

"make it 2" he told the waiter.

"So you love éclair?" he asked looking at her.

"not exactly, I just love chocolate, so I will eat anything which is chocolate flavoured." She said giggling.

_**She's so cute when she giggles **_he thought.

"Well lucky you, cause desert arrived." He said smiling as the waiter served them their desert.

"Enjoy."

They continue to chat and joke around when suddenly Gabriella burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The..re's cho..co...late... on... yo..ur te..eth!" she said giggling.

"Where?" he asked grabbing a napkin.

"Th...ere" she said still giggling.

"Here?" he asked.

"No..pe here..." she said pointing to his teeth.

"Here?"

"No... let me help you." she said grabbing the napkin from him and carefully wipe of the chocolate.

"It's just chocolate on my teeth, why is it so funny?"

"Because you're funny!" she said and started giggling all over again.

Chuckling, he said "Ok, now stop laughing and finish your eclair."

"I...Ca..n't st...op!" she said giggling even harder.

"Well then i can help you..." he said with a cheeky smile.

The giggling Gabriella suddenly felt a warm, soft lips kissing her, she immediately stopped giggling and melt in the kiss. His kisses was so soft, gentle, wonderful. Hesistantly she kissed back, and made the kiss more passionate.

**_She still can't resist my charm_**. he smiled and continue to kiss her more passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand after they finished having dinner.

"This is the best restaurant in the world!!! I've never been to a restaurant with such good food and service. And I love all the waiters' attitude . No wonder it's a five star restaurant…"

"Thanks for your compliment, all the workers here had to be trained for a month before they could start to work, so I think that's what makes them so efficient. "

On their way to his car, a pretty girl blonde girl was coming to their way.

"Hi Troy!!!" the blonde girl greeted happily .

He narrowed his eyes trying to remember her name. "Hi…uh Elaine…" he greeted finally remembered her name.

"It's so nice to see you." She said with a flirting smile.

Gabriella felt blood rushing up her veins as she quickly look away not wanting to see them flirting.

"Yeah…you too, um why are you here? I thought you were staying at Boston once you graduate?"

"Yeah I was, but I going to stay here with my parents for a while, and maybe I will even stay here if I want to." She said smiling. "You're still so handsome."

"And so strong…" she said feeling his muscular arm, and that's when she noticed Gabriella who was feeling a little uncomfortable or maybe a little jealous, holding Troy's hand.

"Oh, Elaine I want you to meet my…" he started when she cut him off.

"Oh! I can't believe that I'm so late to this family dinner!" she exclaim not wanting him to introduce Gabriella.

"I guess I must be going." She took out a piece of paper and a pen to write down her cell phone number and gave it to him.

"Do call me, see you around…" she said placing a kiss on his cheek. Gabriella fumed and doing the best she can, not to watch them flirting.

After saying goodbye, he leaded her to his car when she pulled her hand away and quickly walk to the car then entered the car.

Confused, he slowly walked to his car, entered it, started the engine and drove off.

He drove silently and watched as she looking out the window. _**I wonder why she's so upset?**_

Not sure what to say, he continue to drove silently, when she broke the silence.

"Um…our house is that way?" she said, confused that he did not make the turn.

"Who says we're going home?" he said smirking.

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere…" he said still smirking.

"OK, now your scaring me…" she said with a scared voice.

"Oh relax, there's nothing to worry about." He looked at her and chuckled.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?"

"Nope…"

"OHHH! YOU GANNA RAP ME!!!" she exclaimed.

"As much as I want to, no, I'm not gonna rap you."

She sighed a sigh of relief. "Then where are you taking me?"

"If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to see it when we get there."


	15. Chapter 15

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!" she exclaimed

"I've never seen a sunset before!!! It's so beautiful!!" she gushed looking at the sky.

He had brought her to the beach. The sky was in yellowish-orange color, there's not even a spot of blue in the sky, and the red colored sun was just above the sea, it's a very beautiful and romantic view.

"Oh yeah…but it's not as beautiful as you." He said looking at her.

"Stop being cheeky, Mr. I'm not tired." She said looking away. She would've been smiling and blushing but she's now upset.

"Wait, why are you so upset?" he asked the question he had been wanted to ask since they enter the car. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled her hand away.

"Strange, you were still ok when we get out of the diner and then we met Elai…" his voice trailed off when something in his head clicked.

"Oh I get it! You're jealous!" he said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not!" she quickly lied.

"Oh you so are!" he said with a smirk.

"No! I'm so not!"

"Then why did you fumed when she's talking to me?" he asked still smirking.

"Because I felt boring." She lied trying the best she can to look innocent.

"And why did you pulled your hand away?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Because your palms felt sweaty." She lied again avoiding eye contact. If he looked straight into her eyes, he will know she's lying.

"Why did you walked so quickly to the car leaving me behind? " he asked not believing she's not jealous.

"Because I felt uncomfortable standing there for so long, and I'm wearing high heels." She lied again, hoping he would just drop this topic.

"Then why were you so quiet when we were in the car?" he asked his smirk widen.

"Um…because uh…" she stammered, thinking hard how to lie.

"Got no more excuse eh?" he asked chuckled.

"Because I'm tired." She quickly said. Which was true, she really was tired.

"Tired eh? Well then let's go home." He said grabbing her hand.

"But…uh…Ok" she said. As much as she wanted to watch the sunset, she want him to believe that she's tired too. So she let herself to be pulled to the car. Watched as he chuckled loudly, she tried to figure out what's so funny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I think my stories will remain short because I got no time to write. But thnx for reviewing!**

He waited patiently for her to come into his room. It's storming outside, they came back from the beach half an hour before it storms. Usually she will come and stay the night at his room whenever there's storm.

He waited 5 more minutes then get out of bed when there's no sign of her. She usually got here as soon as she heard a thunder crack, and now it's storming and she still hasn't got here.

_**Maybe she's too scared to move. **_He thought as he made his way to her room. _**Or maybe she had fallen asleep**_.

He quietly opened the door of her room and stepped in, and that's when he saw a tensed and rather shaky figure on the bed.

She stepped out of shower wrapped in a towel. She went over to her closet and put on her favorite sleep wear- a pale blue night gown. It's a very comfortable night gown which she loved to wear it.

Slipping on it, she crawled into her comfortable bed, she immediately drifted off when suddenly she's awaken by the sound of thunder cracking. Her body immediately tensed and became a little shaky.

_**Crap, can't you just give me a peaceful sleep?**_ She thought and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes felt so heavy that she can barely open it. _**Come on eyes! You're not that tired!**_ She thought. She also tried to move her body which was like impossible to move.

_**Guess I'll be tensed and shaky all night.**_ She thought knowing the storm will probably go on all night_**.**_

_**If only you were here. **_She thought knowing that she can't go to his room.

Suddenly a warm, strong, familiar arm circled around her waist. Knowing herself that she will definitely be shocked by the arm, she's surprised that's she didn't jump.

"Shhh…" she heard a familiar voice saying in a hush tone. _**Troy.**_

"I'm here…" he said pulling her closer until she's completely in his embrace.

_**I love it when he did that.**_ She thought resting her head on her chest.

"Wow…you really are tired." He said kissing her temple.

"Of course I am, you think I'm lying?" she said in a tired tone. Suddenly jealousy bubbled up inside her when she remembered what happened half an hour ago.

"Yup, I thought you were lying, but I know you really were lying when you said my palm was sweaty, you were boring and your feet felt uncomfortable." He said chuckled slightly.

Caressing her arm he asked"You really were jealous, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked into his eyes then snuggled her head into his chest not wanting to answer his question.

"c'mon tell me…" he said kissing the top of her head.

She shook her head while circling her arms around his waist hiding her face.

"tell me…" he cooed kissing her neck.

"Troy I wanna sleep…"

"Uh uh…. not until you tell me…" he said.

"Troy I'm very tired…"

"Tell me…" he said kissing her jaw.

"Troy…stop teasing me… and yourself" she said feeling him getting hard.

"You're still gonna tell me…" he said not listening to her.

"Troy…." she said pouted.

He smiled at her cute pout, trying hard not to fell for the pout. _**It is the cutest thing I had ever seen.**_ He thought then he leaned down kissing her pouty lips gently enjoying the taste of her lips.

They pulled back.

"Does that mean I can sleep?" she asked in a cute voice.

He chuckled pecking her lips. "Hmm…let me think." He said act like he's thinking.

"Ok…" he said finally. She smiled victoriously.

"Only if you tell me." He said chuckled. "I nearly fell for your pout."

Her face fell. "Then what's the difference with no?" she asked.

"Big difference, if I said 'no' then you can't sleep at all; if I say 'only if you tell me' then you can sleep if you tell me. "

She sighed. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope." He said smiling kissing her chin.

"You really are Mr. I'm not tired." She said giggling.

"Hey, don't change the topic, so are you jealous?" he asked looking at her.

She buried her face in his chest and nodded her head feeling shy.

"Yes…happy now?"

He nodded and chuckled "Very…"

"I thought so…"

"I don't get it…."

"You already knew it, why would you still want me to say it?" she asked feeling a little shy.

"I wanna hear you say it." He said kissing her nose then chuckled.

"You really are happy." She said watching him laugh.

"Of course I am, you're jealous"

"so?"

"That's a good sign, not everybody'll jealous you know. And if you jealous, that means you care about me. "

"C'mon who won't? Can't you see the way she touch you?" she said in an angry tone.

"Who does she think she is to flirt you…" she pouted.

"And she acted like I'm invisible."

"And she kissed you."

"And it hurts when she did that…" she muttered not wanting him to hear her.

He chuckled."There's no reason to be upset, nobody can replace you, after all you are my wife, I adores you, I care about you… she's nothing to me." _**And you're more than anything**_ _**to me**_ he mentally added. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips into a sweet kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She deepened the kiss. She love how he made her mood better and calm her. when they pulled back she circle her arms around his waist and drifted off, she didn't even notice that it's still storming out side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!!!!**

Her eyes was staring at the ceiling widely. She just woke up a couple of minutes ago and now she's trying to get back to sleep but failed. She was about to get up but the arm circling around her waist was hugging her too tightly, it's like impossible to break free without waking him up. She turned around to face him and caress his face.

"What are you hugging me so tightly for?" she said to him while pecking him and giggling.

"It's not like I will leave you…"

"Well you just did." He said suddenly which made her jump.

"Troy!" she exclaimed slapping his chest.

"You scared me!" she said giggling.

"Sorry…" he said rubbing the spot she just slapped.

"Well you just asked me a question, so I must reply it." He said matter of factly while nuzzle his face into her neck.

"Well I was not trying to leave you…" she said giggling. "Troy, that tickles…"

"Yes you were…if I hadn't hugged you tightly you will probably be gone right now, leaving me alone in the bed." He said a pretend to sigh dramatically.

"Oh sorry, Mr. I'm Not Tired… But I was bored…" she said in a super sweet and cute voice.

"It's okay…" he said hugging her tightly.

"So does that mean that I can go to TV room?" she asked.

"What?! Gabriella it's 3.30 a.m." he said looking at the clock.

"I know but I got nothing to do." She said.

"Don't you enjoy watching me sleep?" he asked cheekily. She giggled

"As much as I enjoy watching you sleep, I can't be watching you sleep for um…5 hours can I ?" she said counting the hours.

"Uh uh…you're still not leaving me…" he said hugging her tighter.

"Troy…please…" she said doing the cute puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh…fine…but only if you wait until I fall asleep then only you can go." He said.

"Okay!" she replied snuggled into his embrace.

She watch silently as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

She waited for half an hour to make sure he was completely asleep before she give him a peck and slip out of his embrace and headed to the TV room.

**can somebody tell me what's wrong? when i wanna upload some stories i keeps getting this.**

**Processing Error **

**

* * *

**

**We are unfortunately unable to convert your document. This could be an internal error or a problem with your file. Please try again.**

If you continue to receive this error, please forward your file to site support for further assistance

**sorry maybe i can't upload stories anymore...**


	19. Chapter 19

She played the movie and sat down on the couch making herself comfortable. She was watching New moon in 4.15 a.m. in the morning.

"We should definitely buy more DVDs." She muttered to herself.

Then the movie started and she was lost in the movie. She is a hopeless romantic. She loves romantic movies, she loves love stories….everything romantic. But she hate sad endings. She always thinks that love stories shouldn't have endings. The movies or stories with sad endings always made her cry.

"Aw…Edward is so handsome. Lucky Bella." She said to herself.

Suddenly she felt an arm snaked around her waist, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Well you're luckier…"

She screamed, shocked by the voice and the arm before she realize it was him.

"Troy!!! You scared me again!!!" she said slapping his chest almost crying.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought you would just jump…" he said chuckling.

"Hey! Not funny!" she said pouting. "It is so dark in here and I thought you were a ghost."

"So you're afraid of dark too?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Wow…there's a hell lot of things you're afraid of…" he said hugging her.

"Ya think? I'm a girl, and girl's afraid of a lot of things. " she said. "Wait, I thought you should be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep without you by my side…" he said kissing her temple.

"And you're here because?" she asked playfully.

"I'm here to sleep." He said lying on the couch.

"Hey! Now where am I gonna sit?" she asked looking at the small couch.

"Here…" he said pulling her down.

She yelped, shocked by his sudden pull before she landed on him, flat on her stomach.

"hey!!! You scared me again!!!!" she scolded while slapping his chest multiple times.

"Sorry!" he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked obviously not amused.

"Well you think that it hurts when you slap me but it don't." he said still laughing.

"Hmph…it should be hurt…" she said trying to get up just but then she had been pulled downwards again, making her yelped again.

"No you can't get up…" he said pulling her down.

"Why not?"she asked still lying on him.

"Cause if you get up then I can't sleep…" he said stroking her hair.

"So you expect me to watch the movie sideways?" she asked.

"Yup!" he said amused wrapping his arms around her and drifted off.

"Urgh!" she said frustrated with her head falling to his chest.

Listening to his steady heart beat, she suddenly remembered how comfortable his chest was. Snuggling into his chest she slowly drifted off to sleep too.

Suddenly one of the maids rushed in."I heard screaming…is everything o…" she stopped talking once she saw the cute couple falling asleep in each other's embrace.

"Aw…so cute…" the maid cooed.

She silently switched off the television and closed the door, leaving the cute couple sleeping peacefully on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

She was awakened by the feeling of somebody shaking her. She was still in the TV room when one of the maids waked her up.

"Mrs. Bolton…"

"Mrs. Bolton…"

"Wh…What?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She's not very used to people calling her Mrs. Bolton.

"Mrs. Bolton, it's Sharpay Evans on the line… " the maid said while giving her the phone.

"Thank you." Giving her a smile she said into the phone."Hello?"

"Gabby!!!! You had to help me!!!" she heard her said loudly.

"Yes, good morning to you too…" she yawned. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Early? It's already 6 a.m.!!!"

"Oh yeah!! It's 6 a.m. already!!!" she said sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or what?" she asked shifting her body on the mattress to make herself comfortable.

"I. Need. A. Date!!! " She said loudly. "Could you help me?"

"Why do you need a date?" she asked feeling weird.

"You know Cassie? My cousin sister? She is marrying!!! Next Week!!!!!"

"Oh really? So??"

"So she invited me, you and Tay."

"Oh really? Wonderful! But I didn't get the invitation."

"You'll get it, she hasn't even started giving out yet, but the point is, she'll also invite my other cousin sisters!!!" she yelled. "Remember Noel? The one who like to insult and tease people?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be there too! And if I didn't have a date, I'll be doomed!!! Oh and Tay too…"

"And why do you need my help?"

"I need you to find me and Tay a date…"

"You mean set you 2 up with a blind date?"

"Yup."

"I don't know…"

"Gabby please…."

"But if I ca…"

"Please…."

"OK fine…I'll see what I can do…"

"Yes!!!! Thanks Gabs!!!"

"Yeah sure…I'll feel more appreciated if you hadn't waked me up at 6 in the morning."

"Sorry…bye gabs."

"Bye…"

"Urgh…" she groaned silently. _Now where can I find 2 guys for them?_

Suddenly she heard a voice said "Is something wrong?"

She screamed and accidentally rolled down the couch and on the floor. "Ow…"

"What the…"

**Oh…do you know what happened? I bet you do… pls review.**


	21. Chapter 21

"What the…" she started, she's only responded by chuckles.

"Troy…Would you stop scaring me?" she whined. "This isn't funny."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" he quickly got up and helped her up.

"Yeah…you didn't mean to…" she scoffed. "You scared me 3 times already…"

"Didn't mean to…" she said rubbing her butt.

"Sorry, I thought you know that you were lying on me…" he said with a smirk.

"Well I totally forgot, I thought that you were the couch."

"Why would you think I'm a couch?" he asked chuckling. "I'm not that comfortable!"

"You are! And you're so still and so silent makes me think you're the couch!" she said loudly.

"You can at least move a little or maybe utter a word to show me you're there…" she pouted.

"Sorry…" he chuckled. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he smiled cheekily.

"Do you need me to caress your butt?" he asked moving his hand to her butt.

"Uh uh…no thanks." Grabbing his hand before it reaches her butt. "But I do need you to help me something." She said with a smirk.

"Um…OK spill…" he said lying down.

"You know, my best friends needs a date so can you help me?" she asked sitting on his stomach.

"Uh…how can I help?"

"Well you can help by bringing two of your guy friends to the blind date…"

"Who should I bring?" he asked grabbing her hand kissing it.

"Hm… Oh I know, 2 of your best friend! They've been our wedding right?!" she exclaimed.

"You mean Chad and Zeke?"

"Yup! They've been our wedding, and Shar and Tay had told me before that they're hot. They'll definitely be good together…" she said happily clapping her hands.

"Why do they need a date?"

"We're going to a wedding party. So they must have a date…"

"So you mean we're going too?" he asked smirking.

"Yup…so you must help me! Or I'll be dead!" she said flopping down with her head on his chest.

"Sorry, no can do. My man definitely will not go to this blind date. "

"Why not?"

"Guys don't do this kind of things. After all, they're just like me, they had girls throwing themselves over them. They don't need blind date."

"Then will you try to make them go?"

"Well that will take a week to talk them into going!" he shook his head.

"Please… just try…" she pleaded.

"Nope."

"Please just try 5 times…if they still refuse then that's ok."

"5 times! No way!"

"Ok, 3. Please…" she coaxed drawing circles on his chest.

"I won't take the risk."

She sat up on his stomach, and do the puppy dog's eye.

"Troy…" she said in a small voice.

He finally gave in. "Ok fine…" she squealed

"But… you have to promise me that they're hot."

"Oh they are hot! Hot enough to make you jump." She said giggling.

"Oh I bet they're not as hot as you." He said while she blushed.

"So what's my reward?"

"Um…me forgiving you?" she said giggled.

"Can I get a little more reward?" he asked with a smirk.

"Umm…such as?"

He pulled her down so she's once more lying on him and their lips touched which send sparkles everywhere.

**Well let's just stop here. We need to give them some privacy. haha. Please review!!! I get fewer reviews everyday! So please review for the longest chapter I had ever wrote! Woot!!! 2 and a half page, not bad!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey guys…" he said to them. It was Wednesday night, that means 3 days after the day he promise Gabriella that he'll ask them.

"Troy, my man." Chad said giving him a high five, while Zeke giving him a pat on his back.

"So how are you?"

"Normal."

"Yeah everything's just the same."

"Yeah it's boring man."

"Why would life be boring?" he asked while ordering a drink.

"Easy for you to say you have a girl and we don't." Chad replied eating a chip.

"So what?"

"So you can have company whenever you like." Zeke said with a smirk. "Lucky you, for having such a gorgeous wife."

"Yeah she's really wonderful." He said quietly.

"But you know you can find a girl as wonderful as mine." He chuckled. "Well maybe not as gorgeous and cute and wonderful and amazing an…"

"Dude, your acting like she's the best girl in the whole world." Chad said annoyingly.

"Well she is, at least to me."

"Ok well how are we gonna find girls here?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah look at the bitches, they're too fucking cheap."

"I'm not saying we're finding girls for you here."

"What'cha talking about?"

"Well we're having dinner with Gabriella's best friends this Saturday, wanna come?"

"You mean like a blind date?"

"Troy you know we hate those things."

"Well it wouldn't hurt. It's just dinner with Sharpay and Taylor."

"What!!!" both of them shouted.

"What the fuck?"

"You mean Gabriella's best friends? The blonde girl who was Gabriella's Bridesmaid?" asked Zeke dreamily.

"Yo,Who cares about her?" then he turns to Troy. "Is the maid of honor coming too?"

"You mean Taylor? Yes she's coming…"

"Sweet…"

"So does that mean you guys are coming too? " he asked while smiling.

"We'll be there!" the two of them said in unison.

He smirked. **Well this is easy, Ella will be thrilled when she heard the news, maybe I can get more reward too.**

****

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Gabs!!!!!!!" cooed Sharpay.

"You're a life saver!" Taylor gushed.

"Well I don't deserve the thanks, Troy did." She smiled.

"Well tell him I say thanks." Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled. She remembered when he went home and told her the news. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. She squealed when she heard the news and ran for the phone to call the girls.

"Well you're the one who pleaded him so he would help us" Taylor said. "And all he needed to do is asked the guys, no biggie."

"Taylor! Why are you always against him?" Sharpay asked.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah whatever. anyway, who are the boys?"

"Well it's a surprise…" Gabriella smirked. "All you have to do is find a beautiful dress and wear it on Saturday."

"Yeah, you probably said that because you wanna look nice for Troy." Sharpay teased.

"Yeah whatever let's go."

**Yay… another longer chapter. Please review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

"How do I look?" Sharpay asked as she was looking at herself in front of a full length mirror.

"Beautiful…" Gabriella commented.

"What about me?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella.

"Gorgeous…" Gabriella said while smiling. They were at Sharpay's bungalow preparing themselves, then they're gonna meet the boys at The Extreme Restaurant.

"Really?" Taylor asked doubtfully. She's a little nervous about going to the blind date. She was wearing a black dress with white stripes on it, a pair of black heels and a white purse. Her hair was down falling loosely around her shoulder. "I think it's too…plain…"

"Really… it's simple and nice." She said while looking at Sharpay. "Shar…I think you're too pink…" she said when she saw her putting on a pair of pink earrings.

"Really?" she asked looking herself at the mirror. She wore a pink dress with pink sparkles on it, a pair of pink sparkly heels, a little pink purse and a silver colored necklace with "Sharpay" written on it with pink glitter.

"I think it's ok."

"Try silver colored earrings…"

"OK." She put it on. "Perfect!!! That should do it!" she exclaimed.

"Are you still not going to tell me who are they?" Taylor asked applying some lip gloss." By the way you look perfect."

"Nope it's a surprise…and thanks for the compliment." She said smoothing her dress. She was wearing a cream colored dress matched with a pair of heels, and the necklace that her Grandpa gave her. Her hair was straightened and was down. It's very plain but she looked gorgeous. After all, it was their blind date not hers, she don't need to out stand them.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Yeah, what's happening?"

"Relax…you'll thank me once you saw them…" she said smirking.

"Uh… table under Evans and McKessie"

"This way please…"

Troy just called her and told her that they'll be a couple minutes late because of traffic jam. They sat down around the table while waiting for the boys to come.

"Gosh…I'm so nervous…" Taylor said.

"Oh don't be, everything will be perfectly f…" before she could finish she starts coughing very hard.

"Shar…are you okay?!"

**Please review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Shar? Are you okay?" she asked patting her back. She turned to Taylor.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she choked when she was drinking water." She answered also patting her back.

She looked at her and saw her face wearing a very shock expression. Following her gaze, when she saw the figure, her jaw dropped.

"Are you two ok?"

Gabriella asked feeling concerned. Following their gaze she saw that they are looking at the 3 figure walking towards them.

**Uh oh** she thought.

"Hey…" Troy greeted when he's walking towards them. When he saw Taylor and Sharpay's expression he asked.

"Are they alright?"

"Uh…yeah! We're fine… totally fine!" Gabriella blurted out. "Isn't it girls?"

"Uh… please excuse us…" Sharpay said while dragging two of them to the ladies room.

"Dude…do I look okay?" Zeke asked straightening his Tux.

"And me, how's my hair?"

"Yup, You two look okay…" then he chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see the look on her face? As soon as she saw me she choked while she was drinking water." He said sitting down. "She looks like she just saw an alien!"

"And Did you see Taylor?" Chad asked also taking a seat. "I think I just saw a fly went into her mouth!"

"Oh chill man…" he said smiling. "I think they're just shock that their blind dates are so hot…"

"Yeah whatever…let's drop this topic…"

Then they started to talk about basketball while waiting the girls.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" both Sharpay and Taylor shouted.

"Shar…Tay…chill…" she said backing away three steps. She know how scary they will be when they're mad. (By the way, they're in the ladies room…)

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL US?!" Sharpay yelled "I SHOULD WEAR MORE PINK!"

"AND I SHOULD'NT WEAR THIS DRESS!!!"

"OH WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?!"

"OH I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

"I SHOULD WEAR MORE MAKE UP!" the girls started yelling at once.

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Your hair's great, your dress fits you, you look perfect, you wears enough make up…" she said to assure her friends.

"And that's why I didn't tell you! I know you two will freak out, and probably freak out from the day I tell you until today." She said looking at her friends.

"And before the date you will freak out more, which will make you don't want to go to the date. "

"And another reason is I wanna give you a surprise." She said looking down. "And I guess it didn't work. It's more shocking than surprising to you two."

They looked at each other then said.

"Oh we're so sorry Gabby…"

"Yeah but it's really shocking…" Taylor said. "I think my heart isn't ready yet…"

"yeah gabs… you know how we had a crush on them and I don't think they'll like me…" Sharpay said sadly.

"you know how they didn't notice us on your wedding party!" she said.

"I mean, Me, Sharpay Evans didn't go unnoticed by people!" she said dramatically. "Except him."

"But they noticed you two!" Gabriella said loudly.

"You think so?" Taylor asked.

"I know so!" she said smiling.

"At least that's what Troy told me…"

**Hmmm….what'cha think? Pls review!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

She watched them while sipping her champagne and smiled.

She was sitting next to Troy with his arms around her waist as she was watching Taylor laughing at Chad's joke while Sharpay's flirting with Zeke.

She smiled as she saw Zeke flirted back. 45 minutes earlier, the girls went back to the table from the ladies room. At first it was awkward, and there was a moment of silence, then the boys crack a joke and everything's perfect.

She leaned against him while his face touched her temple and slightly kissing it.

"Looks like everything worked out…" he said grabbing her hand caressing it.

"Yup…mission accomplished!" she said with enthusiasm.

"They look happy together…" he said playing her hand.

"Yes they sure did…" she sighed happily, **They'll have to thank me later…properly!** She thought.

"Do you think they're couples now?" kissing her hand.

"Zeke and Sharpay maybe…but Taylor and Chad? I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"Well Taylor's a slow person… so she won't be someone's girlfriend who she only knew for one day." She smiled. "But at least they have dates."

"True…" he said then kissed her cheeks. "Do you wanna leave or you wanna stay here watching them flirt?"

"Uh…do you think it's okay if we leave?" she asked motioning towards them.

"I don't think they'll mind." He chuckled. "After all they're too busy flirting."

"Okay…" she said grabbing her purse. "Should we say goodbye to them?" she asked as she was watching Sharpay and Zeke.

"They seems like they're about to kiss…"

"Of course we should…" he smirked. "In fact I got a better way to say goodbye…"

"You're so sweet… " Sharpay said smiling.

"I so wanna kiss you right now…"

Zeke smiled. "Then who's stopping you?" he leaned in.

Their lips barely touched when they heard a loud voice from behind.

"BYE GUYS, WE'RE LEAVING!"

They jumped apart. "BOLTON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Sharpay yelled earning a few glances from other people, while Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and ran for the door.

"GABS YOU BETTER PUNISH YOUR GUY!!!!!!!" she yelled again. Now everyone's staring at her.

"Opps… Sorry…" she blushed with embarrassment and sat down.

**Review!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

"You're so bad!!" she said as soon as she went in the car. "Sharpay's gonna hate you forever!"

"Hey I'm just fooling around! She'll get over it…" he said and began to drive.

"Hey… it was about to be their first kiss and you ruined it!!" she said giggling.

"You're gonna be killed by her and she'll cut you into little pieces and eat you up."

"At least that's what she always said."

"Wow she's fierce when she's mad." He said chuckled. "Well no matter how fierce she is she won't be able to punish me."

"Oh yeah she can't, but I can!" she said smirk. "Haven't you heard her yelled 'YOU BETTER PUNISH YOUR GUY GABS!'?"

"You wouldn't!" he said smirking.

"Oh yeah I will!" she said smirked back.

"And how are you gonna punish me?" he asked playfully.

"Oh you'll know…later." She smirked even more.

"But she's the one who wanna punish me not you, why do you wanna punish me for her?"

"Because she's my best friend and the boy that made her angry was you." She said giggled. "Are we going home? Cause I'm tired."

"Yes, So you mean if other person made her mad you won't punish that person?"

"Yup!"

"Hey! Not fair!" he pretended to be angry.

"That's what you get for messing with my best friend." She said giggled even more.

"Oh come on don't be mad…" she said in a cute voice while nudging him a little.

"I won't if you give me a kiss." He said cheekily.

"Okay." She smirked and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I want a real kiss…"

"You mean mouth to mouth?" she asked.

"Yup." He parked his car in the garage. Then he turned to her and leaned in. When he their lips were about to touch, she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek not her lips.

"hey!"

"That's your punishment." She said giggling. "No kisses for today."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup you heard me…" she said getting out of the car.

"What?!"

"If you say what again then 2 days without kisses." She giggled.

"WHAT!?" he said shocked.

"That's it. 2. Days. Without. kisses. No. Objection." She said every word clearly.

"You can't do that." He smirked.

"I just did."

"No, I mean. You can't do that." He said still smirking. "You know you can't resist my kisses."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She said and went into the house.

**If she wanna play then we'll play…Game on.** He thought.  
. .

**Please review and tell me whatcha think…thnx!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**sorry for the wait...it was my grandma's b'day and i had to help my mother to decorate , buy presents blah blah blah and i don't have time to upload, so sorry.**

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"yes."

"You can't be…"

"of course I can, that's what you'll pay for messing with my girl friend." She said smirking.

"But I helped them find their date!" he said trying to convince her.

"So?"

"So I don't deserve to be punished!" then he smirked. "And after all you know you can resist me. Right?"

"Wanna bet?" she smirked. She's a very challenging person, if you accidentally challenge her, you'll be dead cause you'll lose badly. VERY badly. She basically won every challenge or competition or bet. She never lost.

Never.

"Why not?" he said rising up the challenge.

"Okay…if I can resist you until tomorrow then you won't get a kiss until the day after tomorrow." **This would be interesting…**she thought.

"And if i can't then you'll get to kiss me."

"As much as I like?"

"As much as you like." She said after she thought for a few moments.

"Game on Montez. "

"Bring it on Bolton."

"Ella…please."

"Nope."

They're in the kitchen where she went to get a drink. She was standing in front of the fridge finding something to drink while he was standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please…"

"Uh uh…"

"Ah ha! Finally found it." She said grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge.

"Mandy! We're out of milk! Can you go get some tomorrow?" she told the maid.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton." She said stiffing a giggle.

She heard the maid's giggle and turn around to face him.

"stop pleading, Mandy's laughing at us…"

"Not until you kiss me."

"Oh that's not gonna happen." She said and began to pour a glass of milk.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…having some milk?"

"Why?"

"I can't sleep…some milk will help me sleep." She said and lifting up the glass ready to drink it.

"No no no! You can't drink it!" he said stealing the milk away from her.

"Why not ?"

**Hmm…why not? Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Cause if you drink it then you'll sleep, and if you sleep then I can't tempt you to kiss me, and if you don't! Then I will not be able to get kisses from you for two days and I'll be dead!!!!!!"

"Well even if I didn't sleep you still can't kiss me." She smirked and caresses his cheek.

"I'll keep trying."

She giggled and went to TV room. She inserts a DVD and sat down on his lap. The movie started. He tried to kiss her but she kept turning her head so he only kissed her cheek.

Sighing, he pulled her closer. Her shirt lifted a bit, offering Troy her skin to trace patters at. Troy's warm hand traced gentle 8's on her waist with his fingertips and she had to bite the inside of her cheek all the time to avoid a moan.

**So that's what he'll do to get me kiss** **him.** She thought.

Focusing on the screen she tried to ignore the soft caress. She's not gonna lose that easily.

"Baby, please…let me kiss you…" he said nuzzling her cheeks gently.

"Uh uh…you're not gonna win that easily."

Troy pretended to be mad but he can't trick her.

"Oh…is Mr. I'm not sleepy mad?" she said in a super cute voice.

"Hmm…I wonder how I can cheer him up?" she said pretended to be thinking.

"Ah ha! Maybe a kiss would help." She said caused him to smile.

She slowly leaned down, when their lip's just inches apart; she quickly turned her head and kiss his cheek.

She continued to watch her movie trying not to laugh. He looked a bit pissed, but then his expression turned into the puppy dog's eyes. She didn't fall for it because her eye was forced to the screen by her.

Finally, the movie ended. She got up and walked to her room with him following her. With her hands on the door knob, she looked at her watch and turned around to face him.

"Looks like you're gonna lose." She said with a smirk. She opened her door and ready to go inside.

He began to panic; if he hasn't kiss her in 5 minutes then he can't kiss her for 2 days! He don't think he can survive without kissing her for 1 hours let alone 2 days, he had to think something fast, but what? He had coaxed her, begged her, pleaded her, and kissed her but she kept avoiding it.

Without thinking, he slipped inside her bedroom just before she close the door and trapped her with his arm against the wall beside the door. He looked into her eyes. Her mind went blank as she stared into his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck slowly then slowly moved to her earlobe while his hands caressed her sides.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of his warm lips against her skin. Feeling her knees go weak, she closed her eyes, enjoying every kisses he gave her and feeling his hot breath on her skin. She put her hands on his chest and moaned a little. He smiled knowing he had had her. His lips found his way to her jaw and started kissing it and then moved to her chin.

His lips move upwards to kiss just below her lips. Then, very slowly he moved to her lips and kissed it softly and gently. Putting his hand behind her head for support, he deepened the kiss. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. Hesitantly, she parted her lips .

As soon as her lips parted, his tongue began to dance and explore, tasting and enjoying every little bit of her and they felt sparks filled the air as their kiss become heated.

Finally they pulled back, with his forehead resting on hers'.

Smiling, he said. "I win."

She smiled and pecked his lips.

She lost,

For the first time,

But it doesn't matter,

It's worth it…

**Please review! More next week!!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

She rolled to her right, then to her left, and then she lays flat on her stomach, then on her back and sighed. It was 2 a.m. in the morning and again she cannot sleep, she felt like something gonna happen and definitely not a good thing.

She snuggled into him. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist securely.

She's a little startled at first but then smile. She loves how he was unconscious but still can do those sweet gestures.

She lifted her head up and looks at him. From his closed eyes, to his cute and perfectly shaped nose, then to his delicious mouth.

Her smile widened, She then leaned in and kisses him lovingly and she felt him kissed back. Shocked she pulled back.

"You sure love to scare me…"

"You're hot when you're scared." He said smirking which caused her to blush.

"So…Still can't get enough of the taste of my lips, ay?" he asked smirking.

"No…I just saw that your lips' a little dry, so I decided to moist it a little bit." She said smirking.

"Liar." He said shifting a little. "So why are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep. I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

He pulled her closer and asked. "Like what?"

Suddenly a lightning strike, she tensed. Then a thunder cracked, caused her to bury her face into his neck.

"Great, now I'm not only afraid of thunder storm, I can sense them too…." She muttered under her breath."Wonderful…"

He chuckled moving his hand up and down her arms. "Why are you afraid of thunder storms?" he asked the question that's on his mind for a long time.

She hesitated. He turned to look at her. She wears s vulnerable expression.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me if you didn't want to…" he said softly kissing her forehead.

She thought for a moment then said….

**Ohh…what will she say? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

She thought for a moment then said. "My mother got pregnant with me by accident, which is why she will marry my father. They thought they love each other, but apparently not, it was just puppy love. When I was only 3, they started to argue and fight often."

"about what?" he asked caressing her cheek tenderly.

"Me…" she said solemnly.

"You?"

"Yea…about how useless I am…and how I'm not important to them and how they shouldn't have me…and how I've caused them to be unhappy…" his body stiffened.

"Then there was a very bad fight when I was 5 , that happened a few weeks before my birthday. I remembered that night both of my parents go to their separate rooms after their fight , I used to scared of thunder storms too, but not that much, so I went to find my parents for it was storming outside , and they told me to go away and said that I am the one that caused all of these and they never wanna see me again. I cried and ran to the living room, not really understand what they meant, then I heard a very loud thunder cracked, the next thing I knew I was on the couch crying uncontrollably and I saw nothing but darkness, I screamed for my parents but they didn't heard me. Or they chose not to. So there I was, alone in the dark living room, feeling sad, lonely, scared, confused, vulnerable and hurt. I felt like nobody wants me or care about me."

A few tear ran down her cheeks. "And that's why I'm so scared of thunder storm, I'd always get this feeling when it's storming."

"I'm so sorry, Ella…" he said kissing off her tears. His heart sank knowing how sad her life was. He hugged her tighter and caresses her sides.

She forced a smile. "Don't be."

"So what happened next?" he asked silently.

"They divorced and planned on sending me to the adoption center."

His grip tightened. " That bastard! That fucking Son of a bitch! How could they do this to you!" he said feeling something burning inside. He closed his eyes to avoid the rage he was feeling.

She put her hands on his chest and rubbing it, soothing him. "It's okay Troy…chill." Then she gave him a peck.

"But luckily I didn't make it to the adoption centre…"

"You don't?"

**sorry i want to write it longer but i really don't have time so i have to stop here. sorry for keeping you guys waiting.**

**(Biting nails…)Please review!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been Buzy.**

He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I've been adopted by grandpa before I got sent to the adoption centre." She sighed. "Grandpa is such a good guy…before my parents' divorce I'd always find him and tell him all about my parent's argument, and he always thought of something to make me feel better. He's like a real grandpa to me."

She was silent for a moment before she said "I miss him…" more tears fell from her eyes.

"So where is he? Maybe we can visit him?" he asked wiping of her tears with his thumb wanting to make her feel better.

"He died when I was 21." She said softly.

He slapped himself mentally. **Great now I made her feel worse.**

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly

"Don't be…I'm just sad that I don't get to say goodbye to him. i was still at college when he died. But I'm grateful that I can spend 17 years with him." She paused. "13 actually…"

"uh…sorry it's 10."

"why? I thought I would be 17 years?" he said counting 22 minus 5.

"Yes, but I left for college when I was 18, and then I remembered that we rarely talked when I was 15."

"Why?"

"I don't know…It felt like he was avoiding me, he's always out or lock himself in his room when I'm home. And whenever I tried to talk to him he'll only answer 'uh huh', 'oh' and 'okay'. Nothing else." She sniffed. "maybe he didn't love me anymore."

"Hey…of course he loves you…maybe he was just busy or something." He said kissing her ear while rocking her back and forth. "Of course he loves you Ella…" she sighed deeply.

"I love it when you call me Ella… my grandpa used to call me that."

"Really? Who's your grandpa?" he asked.

"Palmer…Edgar Palmer. Why?" She said quietly. His eyes widen but she didn't see it because it was too dark.

**Edgar Palmer? She's Edgar Palmer's granddaughter?** He thought shockingly.

"No…just asking…" he said quickly. "Why didn't you change your sir name into Palmer? "

"Well…grandpa told me that I shouldn't change it because that's the only thing left from my parents." She said looking to the side. "But I wish I changed it or it'll always remind me of my parents."

"Do you hate them?"

"No I don't…and I don't know if I still love them but I sorta wish they love me…" she said quietly. Then she forced a smile " But it's alright, the past is the past, make it a history…as long as my present is better than my past then it's cool." She said being strong.

"Yes, and I promise you, your present or future will be way better than your past." He said with a small smile which caused her to smile a real smile.

"Ya know? You're a pretty good listener…" she said kissing her sweetly.

"Really?" he smirked a little surprised then kissed her back.

"Uh huh… and thank you." She said then kissed him more.

"For what?" he asked nuzzling her neck while breathing in her scent.

"For listening to me… it feels a whole lot better after getting it off my chest." She said giggled a little when his breath tickled her.

"Well…thank you too…" he said looking into her eyes.

"For what?" she asked while staring at him dazed. She's practically drowned in his eyes.

"For telling me…" he said enjoying her stare and kissed her again.

**Uh… what'cha think? (Biting nails…) And please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey there fella…you're the last…" she said picking up the tiny little husky. She was in her pet shop and was going to bathe the puppy. She owned a pet shop, she loves animals ever since she was a kid, but she never get to have one because her parents hate animals, and her grandpa was allergic to animals, so owning a pet shop is like a dream come true, she can spend a lot of time with animals while working.

She put the puppy gently into the bath tub and rinsed it before stroking his fur with shampoo.

"Hey beautiful…" she heard someone said while feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey…" she turned her head and gave him a peck.

"Hey you didn't jump…" he said amusingly.

"That's because I knew you were behind me." She said rinsing the puppy.

"And how do you know? he asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were too busy to talk to the dog to notice I'm here."

"Well this fella was staring at something behind me the whole time, and I figured that it would be you." She said giggled. "Wait…how'd you got in here? Why Panny let you in? Didn't you see there wrote 'STAFF ONLY' on the door?"

He chuckled. "Well I just asked where were you and gave her a dazzling smile she just kinda told me to come in here while staring me like I'm god…"

"I think you should fire her or she'll do that to every hot men." He smirked while kissing her neck.

"OR she knows who you are so that's why she let you in." she said finished bathing the husky. "Can you grab the towel for me?" she pointed to the towel which was on the table behind them.

He grabbed it and gave it to her while watching her hold the puppy out of the bath tub and wrap the towel around it. She walked to the table and placed it there and grabbed a hair dryer and began to blow dry the puppy. After he was dried she put him back into his cage.

"So, you're ready to go?"

"Yup… so where are you taking me today?" she asked while waving goodbye to Panny.

He had taken her to various of place the past few weeks, and was surprised that he still can figure out more places to take her to.

"Do you wanna guess?"

"I can't, I mean you've taken me to the beach, go for a hike, surf, Zoo, park and whole lot more… and I don't think I can think of another place that you can possibly bring me this time." She said getting into his car. "Which I don't get it…you don't have to bring me anywhere."

"Well I want to…" he said smiling. "But we're not going anywhere today, I feel exhausted. We'll have dinner at home."

"Sounds good to me" she said smiling.

she looked at him while he's sleeping and smiled. They're in his room, I mean their room. She's already used to sleeping in his room and she didn't even notice it.

After they had dinner, he took a shower and went straight to bed.

**He looks so cute when he's sleeping**. She thought. **wow he looks really tired.**

she gently kissed his forehead. She felt that his forehead was very hot.

"Troy… you're burning up…" she said nudging him while feeling the his neck.

"Troy…get up, you're very hot."

"Thanks for the compliment babe." He said sleepily.

"No I mean you are very hot. Are you sick? How are you feeling?" she asked rubbing his back.

"Weak, tired and…" he flopped back to sleep before he could finish.

**Sorry this chapter is a little boring.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm so happy, i got so much review yesterday! thank you xZANESSA4LIFEx,singer4ever113, writingnut2010, and others who review often. Thank you so much!**

"I hate medicine." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well you must take it, or do you want tabloids? Capsules? " she asked.

"No I don't want any of it." He said stubbornly.

"Then how are you going to make the fever go away?" she frowned.

"By sleeping it off, I always did that when I was little." He said looking at the medicine like it was poison.

"Please, Troy… eat it."

"Nope."

"Fine then, I'll make you some fruit juice." She got out of the room and come back with a glass of fruit juice. He hand it to him and he drank it instantly.

"Ew…this fruit juice taste nasty." He said handing her the empty glass.

"That's because I've put the medicine in the fruit juice." She said giggling. "Now you've taken the medicine."

He smirked at her hating how smart she is and quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Troy…let me go!" she said struggling.

"No, this is your punishment." He said still smirking.

"But I had to get up, I had to tell the cook to prepare something healthy for you…"

"No you are not going anywhere." He said pulling her even closer.

"I want you here with me." He said while kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss.

"Okay, if you say so." She said giggling and kissed him back.

"After all, you're sick."

"Uh…" he groaned, his eyes fluttered open.

"Opps…sorry, did I wake you?" she asked. She was about to wipe off the sweat on his forehead before he woke up.

"No…I just, I've slept for over 10 hours already?" he asked looking at the clock. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, Panny can look after the shop for me." She said feeling his forehead. "Your fever still hasn't recovered though."

"Yeah, and I'm sweating like crazy." He said looking at his shirt which is now soaking in sweat.

"Here, let me help you change." She said going to his closet and pulled out a fresh T-shirt. She pulled the t- shirt which is now covered in sweat over his head, and changed it into the clean t-shirt. When she was changing it, she couldn't help but notice his hard and muscular chest, and his rock hard, perfectly shaped abs.

She then quickly looked away while blushing madly.

**This is ridiculous** she thought. **How could I be checking him out when he was suffering in sickness? **

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" he said smirking.

He knew that she saw his chest when she was helping him change, he love the way she looked amazed and then changed into an embarrassed expression while her face was a bright red.

"You saw that?" she asked alarmed.

"Great, now I feel humiliated." She murmured and blushed even more.

"Why would you feel humiliated?" he asked finding it entertaining to make her blush.

"Because I was checking you out?" she said in a small voice like she had done something wrong.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with checking me out, actually I'm happy at the fact that you did."

"Why?" she looked at him with her face still blushed.

"Well I'm thrilled to know that you like to check me out as much as I like to check you out." He said making her blushed even harder.

"Stop making me blush! I think my face is now as red as tomato…" she said looking down.

"True…" he said then gently lifted her chin so he can look into her eyes.

"But you are my tomato…"

**Please review!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Please Troy…"

"Ella, no." he said causing her to pout.

"Come on Ella, don't make me eat it, I have no appetite." He said knowing if she continued pouting he will give in.

"Okay then, just drink the soup." She said held up the bowl of soup.

"But babe, I'm not hungry."

"Please…"

"Just take a sip if you don't like it then I'll take it away." She said while she held up a spoon.

"Fine, only for you." He said opening his mouth.

"And I also do this only for you." She said feeding him.

"So how is it?" she asked feeding him again.

He didn't respond instead he gladly accept another spoon of soup.

When he swallowed it he said. "It's actually very delicious."

She smiled while feeding him "I know you would like it."

"What's the name of this soup?" he asked, didn't notice that he had finished the soup.

"Well I don't know. I think this poor veggie soup doesn't have a name." she said putting the empty bowl away.

"And you say you have no appetite." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well it is very delicious. who's the cook who cooked it?" he asked.

"You're looking at her." She said smirking.

"You cooked the soup?" he asked impressed. "I didn't know you cook."

"Well I only know how to make this soup." She said giggling. "My grandpa taught me."

"Well I don't believe it, if you can make a soup this delicious you can make everything delicious." He said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Now get some rest." She said picking up the tray with a bowl and a plate of untouched food on it. "You'll be fully recovered by morning."

"No I won't." he said taking the tray away from her. "I'm fully recovered. You are the only one who needs a rest." He said laying her down.

"But…"

"No buts…you've been taking care of me whole day, it's time for you to get some rest." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine then." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I wish that I could stay sick, and you would take care of me all day." He said smirking.

"Dream on."

"With my eyes closed." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you." He said once they pulled back.

"For what?"

"For everything that you did to me…"

**review please!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Awwwwww! thnx you guys so much!!! i got so much reviews last night!!!! i think i'm gonna cry.... haha kidding! sorry for the wait.....hope you enjoy it!!**

He looked at her while caressing her face. She looked so beautiful, even when she's sleeping.

He can't believe there would be somebody this beautiful

He kissed her forehead lovingly, and then suddenly she stirred.

"Morning sleeping beauty…" he said kissing her lips.

She smiled into the kiss and said. "Good morning, handsome." She yawned.

"Another lovely Saturday morning." He said loving how cute she is when she is yawning.

"Yup, I love Saturday!!!!!" she exclaimed silently.

"So what are we gonna do today?" she asked wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I was thinking we had breakfast then we hang out at the pool all day." He said smirking.

"Sounds good…" she said before drifting off to sleep.

"I guess it'll gonna be a brunch not breakfast." He said pecking her lips.

"Oh my Fucking God…" he murmured staring at her speechless.

He was at the pool waiting for her to join him. When she appeared at the door, his mouth immediately dropped. She looked so beautiful, so hot and so sexy in the bikini, so stunning!

He held his breath and watch as she walked slowly and flawlessly towards him, and his eyes immediately lock with hers. Finally she approached the pool and sat down at the edge of the pool beside him putting her legs in the water.

"You know, I almost forgot we had a poo…" before she could finish, she was pulled down into the water causing her to scream. As soon as she was in the pool, her lips were immediately locked with his.

When the pulled apart, she asked. "What was that for?"

"For looking so incredibly sexy, hot and stunning." He said kissing her neck. He was so aroused that he could probably do it right now, in the pool.

She blushed. "Well you're not too bad yourself." Then they locked lips again. His hands slowly move upwards from her thighs, giving her time to say no, when she didn't he cupped her buttocks, gently rubbing it with his hands.

When they pulled back he hugged her tightly. She can feel him hard.

"Troy, are you okay?" she asked rubbing his back.

"No, I'm so turned on right now, watching you wearing so little is killing me. I want you so much Ella, I want you so badly." He said nibbling her earlobe.

"But I know you're still not ready, so don't worry I'll wait."

She listened and don't know what to say, part of her was happy that he wanted her; but another part of her was hurting, seeing him suffer.

"Troy…I…" she began.

"Shh…you don't need to say anything…" he cut her off. "Just know that I'm waiting for you okay?" he said looking into her eyes.

She nodded.

**Uh…what do you think?**


	37. Chapter 37

"Gabs? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Gabs, you've been distracted all day, what's wrong with you?" Taylor asked looking at a dress then placed it back on the rack.

"Really? Guess I didn't sleep well." She said simply.

"Seriously, you seemed like something's bothering you." Sharpay said looking at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Yeah, wanna share."

"I don't know…" she said looking at the floor.

"Well, if you wanna talk, we're here you know." Taylor said.

She was silent for a moment, and then she opened her mouth and said. "Okay, let me ask you guys a question." She faced them.

"What will you guys think, or do if a guy you really like says that he wants you very badly but he knows you're not ready so he will wait?"

"Well I will…wait…WHAT?!" Sharpay turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean you two haven't 'do' it?"

"What? Wait, how do you know I'm referring to him?" she asked. "And of course we haven't, did I tell you that we did it before?"

"No." she replied.

"Well at least Tay knew that we haven't done it." She said.

"No!" Taylor said. "I thought you two had done it too!"

"What?!" she asked, her eyes widened. "Why would you two think of that?"

"I don't know…maybe it's because you two are married, and look so cute together, and looks like you two like each other a lot, and you both live together for…uh how long?" Sharpay asked.

"nearly 6 months." She replied.

"Exactly! And it's impossible you two haven't do it." She said. "And you two shared the same room right?"

She nodded.

"then it must driving him crazy each time you're near him." she said.

"Yeah, he will be hard every time I'm near him." Gabriella said.

"Boy, it must be hard for him…" Sharpay said. "Do you know how it feels when you want something very badly, and it's just a few millimeters away from you, but you can't have it."

"And he can still wait for you after waiting for 6 months?" Taylor asked. "Wow…He's a keeper." Three of them had entered a coffee shop.

"I know…" she began sitting down. "What will you do if you were me?"

"Give him what he need of course!" Sharpay said while sitting down beside her.

"Tay?"

"Same as Shar…"

"I know my first is absolutely gonna be him, but i don't know if I'm ready…"

"Yeah, I know how you feel…it's your first." Sharpay said then Taylor added amusingly. "And you're afraid you're not good enough."

"Urgh… as much as I hate to admit it…yes. I mean this is my first, and he had been doing it a lot of times before with all other girls who have more experience, what if those girls are better than me? What if I'm not as good as he thought? I'm just…scared."

"Gabs, you don't need to be scared. You know, when I had my first time with Chad I was nervous too even though it was not my firs…. " Taylor began but being cut off by Gabriella.

"What?! You and Chad had already had sex!!! I thought you were going slow?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah, whatever… but the point is what do you feel when you're around him?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

"I feel…" she smiled at the thought of him. "happy, comfortable, fun, safe, sometimes aroused…and…"

"Do you want him?" Sharpay asked seriously cutting her off.

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for?" Sharpay asked. "You are 100 percent ready."

"I am?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course you are!" Sharpay said laughing. "And why don't we have a sleepover?"

She then turned to Taylor. "So you can tell us how was it." she said causing her to blush.

"Okay, let me call Troy first." Gabriella said while dialing his number.

"Hello?" a familiar female's voice sang out causing her expression to change.

"Who are you? How did you get Troy's phone?"

**Oh…what happened? Is Troy cheating on her? Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Who is this? How did you get Troy's phone?" she asked her mind is spinning. This voice sounds just like Elaine!

"Elaine?! Where's Troy?"

"He's not available, he's resting. He is feeling exhausted right now after the amazing thing we had just done, I'm sure you don't want to disturb him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, he's now at the pub with me on bed, can it be more obvious? Now bye."

"Wait…" before she could finish the line become dead.

She shut her phone while a lot of questions crossed her mind.

"Sharpay? I'm a little tired, I think I can't make it to the sleepover…" she said not looking at her.

"oh…okay, then we will have it next time."

"Thanks Shar… I think I better head home…" she said. They exchange their goodbyes and head home.

The boys were at the pub chatting when a girl came up to Troy.

"Hey Troy…" the girl said giving him a flirty smile.

"Hi." He answered coldly.

"You didn't call me when I told you to call me that time outside your restaurant." Seeing he didn't respond she continued

"So how about tonight?" she asked putting her hand on his leg.

"like I said before. No." he said slapping off her hand.

"Why?"

"I'm married."

"So what? That doesn't mean you can't cheat on her. " She said putting her hand back on his thighs and slowly moved upwards. "After all a little birdie told me that you didn't have sex for 6 months."

" Listen, I really love my Ella so I won't do anything or let anyone hurt her, do you understand?!" he said grabbing her hand and held it tightly.

She nodded meekly caused him to let go of her hand.

"Stay away from me..."

She watched while he's heading the direction of the washroom. Suddenly she heard something vibrated, she turned her head and saw that his phone was laying on the table.

She picked up the phone and saw the caller ID.

"Baby Ella…" she whispered while smirking.

Then she answered the phone.

"Hello?"


	39. Chapter 39

She was lying on the bed in her room.

She was feeling sad and of course, cheated.

When she came home, she went straight to bed because she don't want to think about what Elaine said, but what she said kept crossing her mind.

"**Oh come on, he's now at the pub with me on bed, can it be more obvious?"**

Tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes trying hard not to think about it. **What should I do when the only person that can stop me from crying is the one that's making me cry?**

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door open.

"Ella?" she heard a familiar voice said.

**Great, I forgot to lock the door…**she thought. He was the last thing she wants to think and face right now.

He walked towards the bed and sat beside her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" he asked confused. She had been sleeping in his room for the past months, and he couldn't think of any reason that makes her move back to her room.

He was about to caress her cheek when he saw tears in her eyes and on her face.

"Ella…baby, what's wrong?" he asked beginning to feel concern.

She didn't respond and stared blankly at anywhere but him.

He turned her around so she was now lying on her back.

"Babe…please tell me…" he pleaded using one hand he turned her head to face him, while the other hand was caressing her arm.

Her eyes finally met his. He saw hurt and sadness in her eyes, when she use her hand and gently pushed his hand away from her face. She then turned to her side and closed her eyes when more tears fell from her eyes.

He didn't know what happened, but now he knew that he had done something wrong, but he don't know what he did!

"Ella, what did I do? Please talk to me babe…" he asked grabbing her hand.

"You know perfectly well what you've done." She said quietly while gently pulling her hand away.

"What have I done? I really have no clue…" he said while thinking what he had done the past few hours that can caused her to be so sad.

"Don't lie Troy, I've already knew everything." Another tear ran down her face which he used his thumb to wipe it off then caressed her face.

"I didn't lie Ella…I really don't know." He said lifting her chin trying to make her look at him.

"Well then why don't you ask Elaine, maybe she will remind you what amazing thing happened between you two." She said still avoiding his eyes.

"What amazing thing?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Come on, you and Elaine in the pub on bed, can it be more obvious?" she said mimicking her.

"WHAT!!!???" he exclaimed shocked. "Who told you that?!"

"Great… you finally admit it."

"NO!!! I will never do that Ella!!!!"

"Really? Then how did she get your phone?" she asked quietly. "I called you just now and she was the one who answered it."

"Who got my phone?"

"Elaine…"

"Elaine?! Fuck. Gabriella, I swore I never do that, just now she was trying to get me into bed but I refused and then went to the bathroom and I kinda left my phone there on the table so maybe she saw it and answered it and lied to you."

"Baby, please believe me…" he said then lifted her chin again so that he was looking into her teary eyes.

"Do you trust me Gabriella?" he asked solemnly.

Of course she trusts him. She looked into his eyes, his eyes which contain concerns, worries, and frights.

"Yes, Troy… I trust you."

He sighed a sigh of relief and his lips formed a small smile.

"Thank god, because I love you Ella, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you." He said pulling her into his embrace. Suddenly he stopped short as the word I love you just slipped out of his mouth. **What if she can't take it? What if** **it's too soon?** He thought horrified.

She pulled back. "Did you say I love you?"

"Y-yes." He stutter, and didn't know what will happen next.

"Please say it only if you mean it, or I'll do something stupid like believing it." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I mean it Ella. I love you. Whenever I'm around you I feel like flying, I feel joy, passion, lust, excitement and almost every feeling you can imagine, I feel like holding you close, caress you and kiss you and make you mine whenever you're near. Whenever you smile, it brightens up my day. And just now when you cried my heart broke, and when I know it was me who make you sad, I was so scared. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you Ella… I love you so much." He said then hugged her tightly.

More tears fell from her eyes after hearing his sweet words. She turned his head and slowly leaned in and kissed him sweetly, lovingly and with all the passion she could find.

"I love you too Troy…" she said breathlessly after they pulled back. "Whenever you're around, I feel like I'm safe, protected, cared and loved by you. I love the feeling when you're around, and I love it whenever you reach out and hold me near, the way you kiss me, the way you respect me and appreciate me…" she said caressing his cheeks and gave him a peck.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too Gabriella…and I'm so glad you felt the same way…" he smiled and kissed her again, feeling happy that everything is now fine.

He then pulled back. "Gabriella… Why aren't you mad at me?"

She raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

**Yay another long chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting….**


	40. Chapter 40

She raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, why aren't you mad at me? For other girls, we will probably got into a fight and they will probably slap me, kick me or do whatever that can make them feel better…" he said lying down on the bed pulling her along with him.

"But you didn't Gabriella… you didn't even scold me…" he continued while wrapping his arms around her. "Why?"

"Because I think it will be my fault if you are cheating on me…" she said snuggling into him.

"Why?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Well I'm the one who didn't give the thing that you need…" she said enjoying the feeling.

"And you've waited for so long… so I think it's not your fault that you can't control yourself anymore…But I just can't help but feel sad…"

She sighed. "But now the truth is out, and I'm sorry Troy…"

"For what?" he asked grabbing her hand and kissed it.

"For not trusting you…" she said "I should've known that you wouldn't do that to me…"

"hey… anyone think of the same thing if they were you…" he said looking at her. "So you don't need to say sorry…"

"Troy…" she asked caressing his face.

"It's not like I want you to, but why didn't you had sex with other girls?"

"Because you're the only one that I want." He said while giving her a peck. "Other girls can't replace you…"

"Isn't it hard waiting for me, Troy?"

"Yes…" he said chuckled. "But I know it will be worth it."

"Well, I don't wanna let you wait anymore, Troy…"

"What do you mean?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

"I'm ready…"

"Are you sure Ella? It's okay if you're not ready…" he said rubbing her sides. "I can wait, you don't need to force yourself…"

She smiled and turned to face him. She used her hand and cupped his face and kiss him softly.

"I'm ready… make love to me, Troy…"

**Okay… I'm not sure if this is good, but please review!!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

She woke up at the feeling of him kissing her neck. She smiled and slowly open her eyes which was immediately locked to his ocean blue ones. She blushed and quickly buried her face into his chest.

He chuckled. "Why are you so embarrassed?" he caressed her cheeks gently.

She blushed. "This is the first time I see somebody completely naked, and the first time to let somebody see me completely naked…" she said while awkwardly draws pattern on his bare chest.

He chuckle. "Yeah…and I'm glad I'm the first." Then he gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"And last night was wonderful…" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah…" she murmured into the kiss remembering how wonderful last night was. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he was gentle with her and making sure she didn't hurt. It was just perfect.

"And I can't believe I'm your first." He said kissing her chin.

"Why can't you? You got my first kiss, my first love, my virginity, the first to touch me sexually, the first to see me naked, the first to…"

"Yeah I got the first of your everything…" he said cutting her off.

"Yes, and come to think of it, I got the last of your everything!" she exclaimed pushing him off a little so she can look at him.

"I got your last kiss, the last to touch you, the last to see you naked and your last love!" she pointed out.

"Hey! Not fair!" she pouted.

"Yeah, but you got the best of me." He chuckled and kissed her pouting lips and pulled her closer.

"Fair and square…"

"Yeah, you're right…" she said.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you for letting me have the first of your everything…"

"I love you…"

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too Troy…"

"So do you have any plans today?" he asked using his left hand to cup her left breast massaging it.

"Yes…" she said and her eyes flutter closed enjoying the way he massage her breast.

"Where are you going?" he asked and lowered his head and began sucking her right breast.

She moaned a little. "Sharpay's house…" she barely managed to say.

"You're not going…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready for the fifth round." Yes they had made love 4 times last night.

She moaned even more. His touch and the thought of second round is driving her crazy.

"What time is it Troy…"

"12.05pm"

"what?! Troy I'm late… looks like the fifth round will have to wait until tonight." She said trying to get up.

He held her waist firmly so she couldn't get up and said. "Can't we make tonight the sixth round?"

"Sorry, no can do Troy… I've already missed yesterday's sleepover." She giggled. "So if I miss it today they'll kill me…"

"Just call her and say you're busy and they'll understand." He said kissing her neck. "Please Ella…"

"As much as I want to, no I still have to go." She said and got up and picked up his T shirt which was lying on the floor and pulled it over her head and went into the bathroom.

"Oh well… at least I get to see your butt…"


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey guys!!!" she said as soon as the door was opened.

She stepped into the house. As soon as the door was closed, both of her girlfriends squealed.

"So it happened!!!???" Sharpay asked.

"Is this kind of the best friend's power? How do you two know that?" she asked giggling.

"Well you've already gave us several clues…" Taylor said smirking.

"I did?"

"Yeah… let me tell you how we figure it out…" Sharpay started and led them to the living room. After they sat comfortably on the pink couch and Sharpay continued.

"First, you're glowing…"

"Second, you're giddy today…"

"And the third. You're wearing a dress…"

"What's wrong with me wearing a dress?" she asked smoothing down her dress.

"Well you love jeans, you never wore a dress unless you're going to a party…" Taylor explained.

"And after making love, you'll be burning between your thighs so that's the reason you're wearing a dress…"

"Am I right?" Sharpay asked.

She blushed. "You two are so pro…"

"Now we'll ask questions and all you need to do is say yes or no, clear?" Sharpay asked and she nodded.

"So was it Amazing?" Taylor asked.

"Definitely…"

"Gabs…Yes or No."

"Yes."

"Okay, is it big?"

"Yes."

"Is it long?"

"Yes."

"Was he gentle at you?"

"Yes."

"Was it slow or fast?"

"umm…both"

"Okay..did you two made love more than one time?"

"Yes."

"Two?"

"Yes…"

"OMG! Three? "

"Uh…Yes?"

"Oh God I wanna try it!!!" Sharpay said which received a death glare from Gabriella.

"I mean uh… I wanna try it with Zekey…"

"Wow…I think you got the best sex ever!!!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was like a tiger last night." She said blushing.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and read the text message.

_Better be prepared! Tonight will be more than just 2 Rounds babe!!! That's what you get for leaving me just now._

_-Troy_

She giggled while reading the text message.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

She nodded.

"Well what does he say?"

"Let's just say he will be a tiger tonight…"


	43. Chapter 43

He flopped down next to her breathing heavily and feeling exhausted. When his breathing was finally even, he pulled her closer to him and pulled a sheet over them.

She smiled. They've been making love the past few weeks. Endlessly. They will have it at least once a day. She sighed happily and snuggled close to him resting her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. He didn't seem to get enough of her which somehow she's grateful because she can't get enough of him too.

"Ella…I wanna tell you something…" he said his hands moving up and down her arm.

"What is it?"

"Well you know your Grandpa, Edgar Palmer?"

"Yeah, what's about him?"

"Well, I've known him before…" he said which caused her to raise an eye brow.

"What do you mean…"

"You know you've told me before? That Grandpa was trying to avoid you when you're in the age of 17?"

"yeah?"

"Well, he didn't avoided you because he didn't love you ; he avoided you because he loved you too much. back when I was 18, I was playing basketball at the court beside the park… and I saw him sitting there not looking happy…So I walked up to him and chat with him." He said kissing her forehead gently.

"He was so friendly, after I've introduce myself we began to chat like we're old friends, and soon we've became great friends, and we often meet up to chat. Weird right? An old man and a teenager became great friends." He said chuckled and causing her to smile.

"Whenever we chat, he always talks about his only Granddaughter named Ella, about how beautiful she is, how good she is, how smart she is… but whenever he talks about her he will turn sad, I don't know why but I chose not to question. Then there was once when he was chatting he suddenly couldn't breathe, I quickly called the ambulance and accompany him to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, I finally asked him 'Edgar, is it because of this you're unhappy everyday?', and he said that the reason he's unhappy is not because he's leaving the world; it's because he's leaving Ella. He told me that her parents left her when she's little and he adopted her, they were happy living together before he found out he got cancer and he only had 5 more years to live. He started to avoid you because he's afraid that you can't take the news, and he avoided you to make you think that he didn't love you anymore and it will be less hurt when you found out he's dead."

A single tear rolled down her cheeks. He kissed the tear away and continued.

"He knows that if he avoided you he will makes you stronger so you can handle his death. Once he finished telling me all about this, he held my hand and asked me to promise him to look after Ella after he is gone. And I promised. After his funeral, I began to look for this Ella girl who's like Impossible to find. I asked all his relatives who lives in other states, they said that Edgar never had a granddaughter because he never had children and this confused me. And after a year of searching, I finally gave up and before I knew, I've married to her…"

He chuckled."Who knows Ella Palmer is Gabriella Montez…"

"I know…" she said quietly. "Grandpa should've told me that he had cancer so we can spend the last 5 years together…"

"But Ella, you have to go to college…Grandpa don't wanna kept you worried when you're off to college…"

"Yeah you're right…" she said more tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh…don't cry..."

"Troy…why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I love you because I had to love you and your Grandpa told me not to tell you…but sorry Grandpa…" he said while kissing her gently.

"I love you Ella…"

"I love you too Troy…" she said wiping off her tears.

"Troy, I got something to tell you too…"

"Okay…what is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to have a baby?"

"Of course I would love to! Imagine a mini Gabriella running around the room…" he said and suddenly stopped.

"Are you pregnant Ella?"

She smiled widely then nodded. "Yes Troy…2 wee…" before she could finish, she's being cut off by his soft lips on hers.

She giggled and kissed back.

"I'm so happy Ella… I'm going to be a dad!" he said while gently kissing her tummy which made her giggle.

"Troy that tickles…"

Suddenly a thunder cracked. He automatically wrapped an arm around her while the other one was moving up and down her thighs, his way of soothing her.

She love it when he did that she felt protected.

"Stupid thunder who had to ruin the moment…"

"So you're the one who hate thunder storms now…" she said amusingly.

"No I don't hat…Wait you're not scared of thunder storms now!" he said rather shocking.

"Well I think I fell in love with thunder storms… " she said listening to the rain.

"Why? You hated thunder storms ever since you were a kid."

"Well if it not Thunder storm, I will not come to your room that night, and our relationship wouldn't became better, then we wouldn't have this." She said putting her hand on his which was on her stomach. "And I love it when you soothe me whenever there's thunder storms…"

He chuckled. "Don't worry…even if you're not afraid of thunder storms now, I will still soothe you everytime a thunder crackes."

She smiled. "Good…" she pressed her lips to his.

Once he pulled back he said. "You know this thunder storm actually sounds like a song…"

"Yeah…you're right." She said and suddenly something clicked.

"I know let's make it our song!!!" she said her eyes sparks.

"Yeah our song…" he agreed and kissed her lovingly.

"Thunderstorm…"

**The End**

**Omg!!! I finished a story!!!! I can't believe it!!!! Although I posted 5 chapters at once but I hope I can get reviews from all chapters…Thank you for reading my story!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
